


What's in an X?

by Fledhyris



Series: Deanna Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Dean Winchester, Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledhyris/pseuds/Fledhyris
Summary: Vignette for Deanna Verse.Now with photo manip artwork generously shared bythe awesomely talented xube:D Especially the last one.And there are more!#2-3 are my favourites, with the really short hair which you'd probably call a pixie look. My Deanna keeps her hair short for fighting. Initially I thought somewhere between Dean and Sam's in length, but having seen these I'm thinking *short*! When I see long hair on hunters it makes me twitchy. You just know that's gonna get dragged out by the roots in fistfuls!





	What's in an X?

Dean (Deanna according to her birth certificate, but nobody ever calls her that) has always felt that extra X in her chromosomes to be a huge injustice. She is convinced Dad wanted a boy; that her greatest service to him was in raising Sammy in his absence (and, truth be told, in much of his presence, too). 

Sam’s protestations are like the grooves on a favourite weapon, worn deep and soft with constant handling. It doesn’t matter that she’s faster, more agile, a better shot; a black belt in several martial arts to compensate for her lower body weight and strength. Sam feels like a lumbering, clumsy giant next to his sister, and he knows she has the edge on him in instinct, too; arrowing straight to the heart of a hunt like a stooping falcon where he hesitates, a circling buzzard weighing up perspectives.

He also knows that it’s he, not Dean, who disappointed their father, taking off to find the long way round that hunting, after all, is engraved on his bones. It doesn’t matter. He tries to be patient, to give his unstinting support and understanding to the ways in which she over compensates for an imaginary deficit.

When she learns that their mother was also a hunter, and one of the best, it’s like sunshine pouring into her soul, balm and valediction, uplifting and absolving. Until Mary is restored to them and, unable to comprehend these two grown strangers, walks voluntarily out of their lives again.

**Author's Note:**

> _Hey brother! There's an endless road to rediscover_   
>  _(Hey brother! Do you still believe in one another?)_   
>  _Hey sister! Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker_   
>  _(Hey sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonder)_   
>  _Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_   
>  _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._   
>  _\- Hey Brother, Avicii_


End file.
